The use of optical signals for communication and signal transmission has become commonplace. Typically, in the design of an optical network, additional expense and complexity is incurred because of signal loss at coupling locations. Additionally, because of signal loss, additional amplifiers and other devices are often added, thereby increasing noise levels and reducing efficiency.
One method of coupling optical signals between two optical fibers is shown in FIG. 1. A coupling device 100 is provided with a ball lens 110 in proximity to the end of each of the optical fibers 120. The ball lenses are typically 2-3 millimeters in diameter and are separated from each other. Typically, the diameter of the optical fiber 120 is in the neighborhood of 125 microns.
With reference to FIG. 1, difficulties reside in the assembly of coupling devices 100 in locating the ball lens 110 with respect to the optical fiber 120 and also with respect to the neighboring ball lens 110. Further difficulties arise due to the large amount of space required for the two ball lenses and associated separation distance. One example of the use of a ball lens configuration can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,332.